The present invention generally relates to data processing systems and more particularly to control file apparatus associated therewith.
In data processing systems having a so-called main data processor and a so-called auxiliary data processor, instructions and/or data are received from the main data processor by the auxiliary data processor, which data and/or instructions must be loaded in a suitable storage location in the auxiliary data processor. It is desirable that this loading of information be provided in predetermined locations so as to be available to the user without any need to search for such information. It is also desirable to, simultaneously with the loading of information into such storage locations, enable the addressing of main memory associated with such system independent of the other operations within such auxiliary processor, thereby enabling the simultaneous manipulation of the data or information in the auxiliary processor and the addressing of the main memory.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a data processing system having an improved control file architecture.